We Fall Into Place
by boughtthedream
Summary: 7 stories, 7 prompts, 7 ways Beck and Jade fall into place.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This was written for 7 Days of Bade Drabbles, and I had a lot of fun with this. Happy Worldwide Day of Bade!**

* * *

**We Fall Into Place**

* * *

_**His favorite body part**_

He watches as she absentmindedly bounces her legs. Jade's has forgone her usual tights and leggings in trade for showing her bare legs. Her legs have always been his favorite part of her body. He distinctly remembers how they feel, soft and smooth under his hands. He remembers that there's a spot under her knees where she's ticklish. On her nicer days she would let his hands slide higher and higher and higher until…

"Geez Beck, wanna stare any harder?" He turns away because you aren't suppose to get caught staring at your ex-girlfriend.

He really misses touching her legs.

/

_**Obsession**_

She smiles as Beck walks to her, stretching his hand out and placing warm coffee into her waiting hand. Closing her eyes she talks a long sip, a pleasured sound coming from her mouth.

"Sometimes I think you love coffee more than me." She can tell he's somewhat serious.

Yes she has a coffee obsession, but there's _someone_ else that she's obsessed with more. His smile, his hair, his eyes, just everything about Beck Oliver draws her in. She can never get enough of him. She's not mushy enough to admit that aloud. Instead she smiles up at him.

"Never."

/

_**Unexpected Ingredient**_

His hand reached to find the last ingredient to this Chemistry lab and unexpectedly bumps into another hand. Both he and Jade look up at each other, a smirk graces her face, and he's suddenly anxious for school to end.

They've only been secretly dating for a few weeks but it feels like its been a lifetime and he's enjoying every moment of it. His thoughts are broken by the sound of glass breaking as their project explodes. It's then that he notices the vial he and Jade were reaching for earlier was now in the hands of another.

"Cat!"

/

_**Tattoo**_

Her mouth was hot against his, her lips were soft, and Beck was just all too ready. He pulled his lips away from hers in order to trail light kisses down her neck. Jade's soft moans were all he needed to continue downward. Slowly raising her shirt up he placed another trail of kisses on her soft stomach before lifting the shirt completely off. Urgently he went to her waistband tugging off her pants, but stopping in shock before he could finish.

"Is that…"

"Shut up!"

"When did you get it?"

"Tuesday, stop laughing."

"I know, but a butterfly? Seriously?"

/

_**Their friends**_

To be honest he wondered where he fit into their group. Cat and Jade had been friends long before coming to Hollywood Arts. They met Andre and Robbie in middle school. Beck became the new addition to the group once he and Jade started dating.

He found himself jealous of all their inside jokes. Jealous of the fact that before Jade belonged to him, she belonged to their friends. There were things Cat knew that he didn't and Jade always seemed to have more patience with Andre than she ever had with him.

Indeed he was jealous of their friends.

/

_**Their First Kiss**_

They look into each other eyes. Their faces get closer until all other space is gone. His lips are warm and soft, and this is the best kiss she's ever had. Then there's a sound of applause and the pair break away in time to see the curtains close.

"You did a really great job."

"I guess you weren't too bad yourself."

"Maybe we could go to the cast party together?"

She smiles and takes his hand

Maybe her first kiss with Beck Oliver was staged, but Jade West was sure there would be nothing staged about their next kiss.

/

_**The way things were**_

"Can we go back to the way things were?" It's a simple question really. It can be answered with a yes or a no, but when she thinks about it, it's much deeper than that. She looks at Beck, into his brown eyes and all she can see are their past mistakes, her holding on too tight, him not holding on tight enough. She sees fights that could've been avoided, she sees herself standing outside a door waiting for him to come out. Most importantly she sees Beck trying to kiss Tori Vega, she sees him put her down in hopes of a kiss from Tori. That's the hardest part. Looking at him and knowing that he wanted to kiss Tori. Had he always wanted to kiss her? Or was she just overreacting again?

No, things could never be the same no matter how much they both wished. There's been too much pain on both sides. That didn't mean being together was impossible. It just meant work and effort would have to be put in from both sides. She knows her answer.

"No, we can't go back, we can never go back. But that doesn't mean we can't start over."


End file.
